Amnesia (Draco Malfoy)
by JashinSamaRLZZ
Summary: Arien es una chica nueva, algo torpe y tímida, muy poco habladora y del montón en cuanto a atractivo. Viste ropas tres tallas más grandes para esconder su delgadez y sus pocos pechos, aunque esto último no funciona. Draco es un chico muy atractivo y estirado, un egocéntrico y vanidoso que cree que en la vida lo único que importa es él y nadie más. Odia el amor y a las mujeres.


_Capítulo 1_

Todos los nuevos alumnos estaban reunidos en un gran salón de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo. Todos ellos eran muy afortunados por estar allí y lo sabían. Sus padres además habían pagado una cuantiosa suma de dinero para que ellos pudiesen dormir allí y hacer la vida normal de un estudiante interno. Se escuchaban murmullos y algunos gritos entre los estudiantes, que no se conocían de nada y trataban de presentarse entre ellos. Entre la multitud, había un chico que destacaba entre todos. Posiblemente no era por la altura (su estatura era la normal) o por la forma de vestir (aunque su peinado llamaba un poco la atención). Se llamaba Draco Malfoy, y provenía de la familia más rica e influyente de los entornos. Era un sangre pura, con ideales muy extremistas sobre los "sangre sucia", a los que consideraba inferiores e ignorantes. Era rubio, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás con ayuda de mucha gomina. Sus ojos eran grises y su única expresión era de superioridad y egocentrismo. Vestía uniforme, como todos los presentes, y era muy delgado, de piel pálida. Su sonrisa expresaba lo mismo que los ojos, además de narcisismo y egoísmo. Se podría decir que no era un "chico bueno", aunque no lo aparentaba. No quería hablar con nadie, y le molestaba mucho todo el escándalo que armaban el resto de personas que estaban alrededor de él. En un momento dado, una chica se acercó a él atraída por el gran atractivo físico del chico, pero él la rechazó con desdén y diferencia al saber que ella no procedía de una casa de sangre completamente pura, a parte de que en ese momento no le apetecía entablar conversación alguna con nadie. Se limitó a esperar, soltando algún que otro suspiro e ignorando a las chicas que se acumulaban alrededor de él, hasta que un maestro habló. Bueno, más bien una maestra. Era una mujer alta y sumamente delgada, con los dedos largos y huesudos y la nariz aguileña. Tenía los ojos menudos y negros, y su boca se curvaba hacia abajo de forma muy poco atractiva. La mujer dio palmas para llamar la atención de los chicos y carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar, cosa que molestó a Malfoy porque él lo consideraba de mala educación.

-Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del mundo entero -comenzó la mujer hinchando el pecho al hablar con orgullo-. Aquí aprenderéis tanto magia como modales y educación, a parte de las reglas generales del uso de la magia. Comenzaré leyendo el reglamento del centro, que empieza así: "Los alumnos hablareis de usted a todos los maestros y maestras sin excepción y en todas las situaciones..." "No se utilizará la magia para fines malévolos..."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras la mujer hablaba. Todo lo que ella decía, él ya lo sabía de casa. Le habían enseñado una educación y unos modales estrictos, y además le habían obligado a leerse el aburrido libro de normas de Hogwarts dos noches antes de ir al centro, y se lo sabía de memoria, incluso podría recitarlo de cabeza en ese instante. Decidió aún así atender como un buen chico educado que era, aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo a esa estúpida mujer parlanchina. Tras él habían tres chicas que decidieron prestarle más atención a Draco que al discurso. Una de ellas era rubia con el cabello largo y ojos azules. Las otras dos eran gemelas, morenas de cabello y de piel, muy atractivas. La rubia se llamaba Sandy y las gemelas eran Sol y Luna. Las tres miraban descaradamente el trasero del chico y murmuraban sobre sus bellos atributos. Draco no era ajeno a la conversación, lo escuchaba todo, pero prefería ignorarlas antes que darles conversación o pelea.

-¿Has visto que culo tiene? -comentó Sandy en un murmullo.

Sol y Luna rieron a la vez, con una risa que parecía más de dos locas que de dos seres humanos normales, con tos incluida. Sandy alargó la mano con descaro y tocó el trasero del chico, retirando rápidamente la mano y ahogando una risa nerviosa. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró impaciente. Se apartó un poco más de las chicas y se apartó de un soplo un cabello suelto que le caía al rostro. Cuando la mujer terminó su aburrido discurso y dio permiso para trasladarse a las habitaciones, Draco se mezcló con la multitud, tratando de esquivar a las locas acosadoras que lo buscaban sin éxito pero también sin descanso. Se dirigió a la zona de habitaciones masculinas, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, tras un pasillo iluminado por las luces del fuego de las antorchas. Todos los chicos ya habían socializado durante el discurso y ya tenían hechos los grupos para dormir en la misma habitación. Draco no se sofocó cuando vio que él no estaba incluido en ninguno, más bien le aliviaba porque así podría dormir solo. Se dirigió a una habitación del final del pasillo, pero sus sueños de soledad se vieron truncados cuando un chico con gafas y cabello negro se interpuso en su camino, acompañado de un pelirrojo con pecas y cara de estúpido, según pensó Malfoy.

-¿No quedan más habitaciones libres? -comentó Draco mientras se ponía frente a la puerta de la que iba a ser SU habitación.

-Pues la verdad es que no. Me llamo Harry Potter, encantado -dijo el chico de gafas con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Yo soy Ron -sonrió el pelirrojo alargando la mano para dársela a Malfoy, pero el rubio la rehusó con una mueca de asco.

-Yo me llamo Draco Malfoy, y no quiero que os acerquéis a mí o intentéis socializar conmigo, ¿entendido?

El rubio entró a la habitación con fastidio y paso rápido, y escogió la litera que estaba cerca de la ventana, poniendo sus cosas en la litera de bajo y acomodando su maleta en la de arriba, marcando su territorio. Ron y Harry compartieron la litera que quedaba y el pequeño armario que había al lado, ya que Draco ya había ocupado el armario grande, metiendo algunas bolsas con ropa y zapatillas.

Mientras tanto, en el piso superior, las chicas ya habían repartido las habitaciones en grupos iguales. De hecho, por culpa del reparto equitativo, al grupo de Sandy se les había añadido una nueva chica, algo rara para el gusto de la rubia y las gemelas. Se llamaba Arien Melia, y desde luego no era una chica común. Vestía un uniforme que era por lo menos tres tallas más grande de lo que le tocaba llevar, ocultando lo delgada que estaba y haciendo aún más evidente el poco pecho que tenía. Llevaba gafas porque tenía miopía, y ocultaba sus ojos marrones tras un flequillo pelirrojo de bote. Su cabello le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, y no hablaba. Era extremadamente tímida, o al menos era muy callada. Compartía litera con Sandy, ya que las gemelas dormían juntas, cosa que a Sandy no le molestó, aunque tampoco le agradó demasiado. Mientras colgaban la ropa en el armario, las chicas hablaban y Arien escuchaba en silencio.

-Espero que el rubio esté cerca de nosotras en la cena -comentó Sol mientras guardaba unos zapatos y colgaba una chaqueta.

-Dios, qué bueno está ese chico. Escuchad, si no está cerca, nos acercamos nosotras -rió Sandy dando unos codazos a las gemelas, que también rieron al unísono.

-Aunque bueno... Tendremos que cargar con "eso"... No la iremos a dejar sola, ¿no? -murmuró Luna señalando con la cabeza a Arien, que en ese momento estaba guardando su ropa interior en un cajón del armario.

-No pasa nada, no creo que dé problemas... -susurró Sandy. En ese momento, elevó el tono de voz y se dirigió a Arien-. Oye, "eterna silenciosa"... Tú te vienes con nosotras y nos ayudas con el chico rubio, ¿vale? Y haz el favor de hablar un poco. ¿Estás muda o qué?

Arien cogió aire y lo expulsó poco a poco antes de responder:

-No estoy muda.

Y ahí acabó su conversación con las estúpidas de sus compañeras de habitación. Las acompañaría, pero porque no le quedaba más remedio. Era eso, o condenarse para siempre a ser la rarita de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba más de media hora aguantando las estupideces del idiota de Ron y las quejas del pesado Harry, y lo último que quería era acudir al comedor, donde el escándalo y su dolor de cabeza aumentarían en proporciones considerables. Lo peor de todo era que iba a hacer el ridículo seguro con esos compañeros de habitación tan vulgares. La cena era una insípida sopa con garbanzos, una ensalada aguada y una manzana verde. Es posible que pudiese parecer una tontería, pero Draco odiaba las manzanas verdes. A él le gustaban más las rojas, aunque el sabor fuese el mismo. Era cuestión de manías extrañas. Se dirigió con su bandeja a una mesa apartada, seguido de los inseparables Harry y Ron y de una amiga de ellos, Hermione, que era más simple que un botijo, según pensaba Draco sobre ella. Se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de Hermione en la mesa, ya que las chicas como ella le daban verdadero asco, pero para eso tuvo que sentarse al lado de Harry, al cual soportaba incluso menos. Malfoy se fijó en que Ron observaba mucho a Hermione y escondía la mirada cuando ella le observaba, cosa que a Draco le pareció una suma estupidez, seguramente provocada por aquel sentimiento que él nunca había sentido hacia nadie y no esperaba ni quería sentir: amor. Sólo pensar en la palabra le daba asco y escalofríos. Decidió apartar su mente de esos pensamientos asquerosos y se dedicó a recatar las lechugas del agua que inundaba su ensalada.

-Ahí está –murmuró Sandy señalando con la cabeza a la mesa donde se sentaba Malfoy.

-¿Está con una chica? –exclamaron las gemelas al unísono, sorprendidas y celosas por el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Es la mosquita muerta de Hermione. Antes he hablado con ella durante la charla. Es amiga de esos dos frikis que se sientan cerca del rubiales –comentó Sandy mientras se abría paso con la bandeja entre el mar de mesas para llegar a la mesa de al lado de la de Draco.

Las gemelas la seguían obedientes y a paso firme, mientras que Arien pugnaba por no caer al suelo entre tantas piernas y brazos. Le costaba seguir el ritmo de las tres amigas del alma y empezaba a cansarse por la obsesión que mostraban por el chico, al que deseaba ver para comprobar si lo que decían ellas era cierto o no. Tras un laberinto interminable de mesas, la pandilla de chicas llegó a la mesa deseada, de la cual echaron a dos chicos que se habían sentado hacía poco. Arien los vio marchar mientras se dirigía a apoyar su bandeja en la mesa, pero justo giró la cabeza y lo vio. Vio a _la visión_. Vio al chico rubio que había enamorado a sus compañeras de habitación. Era realmente aún más atractivo de lo que imaginaba, y su cabello resultaba gracioso, ya que debía llevar más de un quilo de gomina encima. Por un momento, a Arien le pareció que Draco posaba sus grises ojos en ella, que movía la boca lentamente al masticar, y aunque era un gesto de lo más habitual, él lo hacía de forma mágica… Tan ensimismada estaba Arien, que no se fijó en la pierna de su compañera y tropezó. Todo lo que sucedió después pareció pasar a cámara lenta. Arien vio la comida de su plato volando, como si estuviese en una zona de gravedad cero. La sopa se descompuso en miles de gotitas que volaban libres por el aire, la lechuga y el tomate se combinaban con el agua y bailaban alegremente sin rumbo fijo, la manzana caía lentamente al suelo y la bandeja hacía exactamente lo mismo. Arien cayó seguidamente al suelo, golpeando su trasero con las baldosas y haciéndose un arañazo en el brazo. Pero Arien no se preocupó por eso. Arien abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que toda su comida, que antes parecía bailar en tranquilidad, acababa aterrizando en el chico rubio de ojos grises. Ella se tapó la boca en un gesto reflejo que indicaba incredulidad y sentimiento de culpa. Él parpadeó varias veces, no se creía lo que le acababa de pasar. Draco miró su ropa, que antes estaba impoluta ya ahora se encontraba sucia, palpó su cabello y lo notó pegajoso por la sopa. De sus pestañas caían gotitas de agua y tenía una lechuga pegada en la boca. Al desconcierto general lo siguieron unos minutos de silencio, donde nadie se atrevía a hablar. Draco no parecía respirar, se limitaba a abrir y cerrar la boca, tratando de hablar, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. Alzó la mirada y buscó a la causante de su desgracia, hasta que la encontró sentada ridículamente en el suelo, mirándolo con ojos de corderito degollado. Draco frunció el ceño y sus ojos se tornaron rojos de ira. Quería pegarle a esa idiota un buen puñetazo, pero sus modales no lo permitían, así que se limitó a decir conteniendo su odio:

-¿Y bien?

Arien no sabía qué decir. Sabía que debía pedir perdón, pero creía que no era suficiente y tampoco tenía idea de como decirlo para aplacar al menos la mitad del enfado del chico.

-Lo… Lo siento mucho… Siento haberte arruinado la ropa, te la puedo lavar y…

-¿LA ROPA? Debes estar de coña… ¿Has visto mi PELO? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me cuesta arreglármelo cada mañana para que esté PERFECTO durante TODO el día? Me cuesta más de hora y media. Hora y media que hoy, por tu culpa, he perdido.

-Es que me he tropezado, yo no quería hacerte ningún mal, de verdad… Mira, chico…

-Draco.

-Mira, Draco… Si quieres puedo lavarte yo la ropa durante un mes y ayudarte con el cabello…

Draco no respondió nada. En ese instante, y por primera vez en su vida, tenía la mente completamente en blanco. No pensaba en nada por la cantidad de odio que sentía, que le impedía siquiera dar una respuesta al ofrecimiento de la chica. Se levantó de la mesa, y con movimientos marcados, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación a ducharse y quitarse toda la comida de encima. Arien se quedó en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Ella también estaba manchada, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado. En realidad tenía ganas de llorar. Muchas ganas. Así que se levantó y caminó como si fuese un zombie, hacia su cuarto para también lavarse y llorar dentro de la ducha. El agua disimularía sus lágrimas. Mientras subía las escaleras, escuchó los gritos lejanos de Draco, que soltaba blasfemias y palabrotas dedicadas a ella, cosa que le hizo sentir aún peor consigo misma. Eso era lo último que quería: causar mal a los demás o hacer enfadar a alguien. Y justo el primer día lo había conseguido.

-Será zorra, la hija de puta –soltó Draco mientras frotaba su cabello con el champú de oro para tratar de quitar la pegajosa sopa de su cabeza. Seguidamente, Draco puso voz aguda y chillona y repitió la frase de Arien en tono de burla-. "Te puedo lavar la ropa y ayudarte con el cabello…" - Draco de repente elevó el tono de voz, que dejó de ser chillona y aguda-. ¡PUTA! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡UNA PUTA! Obligarme a decir a mí, un señorito de buena casa, estas horribles palabras… Esa perra no tiene perdón.

Frotó con fuerza la esponja sobre su pálida piel y dejó una marca roja en la zona del estómago, por lo que maldijo aún más a Arien, a la que consideraba su enemigo número uno. Trató de calmarse echando agua helada sobre su cuerpo, pero no consiguió relajarse y decidió acabar con la ducha cuanto antes. Se quitó todo el jabón con el agua fría y salió de la ducha con el albornoz azul puesto encima y el cabello mojado, que caía hacia abajo, cosa que él odiaba. Cogió su secador blanco y lo conectó a la pared para comenzar a echarse aire caliente sobre el pelo, intentando secarlo lo máximo posible. Quería acabar antes de que llegasen los inútiles de sus compañeros y le jodieran aún más la noche, así que se apresuró en acabar cuanto antes. Pocos minutos después, escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación, así que se limitó a asomarse y gruñir a quien fuera que había entrado. Era Hermione, la simplona amiga de Ron y Harry, justo una de las personas a las que no quería ver.

-Qué haces aquí –gruñó Malfoy de mal humor.

-Venía para saber como estás. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¿Tú ves que yo me encuentre mejor y con ganas de hablar? –soltó Draco en tono antipático.

Hermione hizo una mueca de tristeza tras la respuesta del chico. Parecía que no iba a poder animarle, y él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de compañía en ese momento, así que ella murmuró un tenue: adiós, y se marchó lentamente de la habitación, dejando solo al furioso Draco, que sólo tenía la mente ocupada por una persona: aquella estúpida zorra que le había tirado la comida encima y le había amargado la noche.


End file.
